


Moving Day

by keijiwrites



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I wish this was longer f, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto move in together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Moving Day

Moving was annoying. Unpacking and organizing everything was a pain in the ass. But Akaashi vowed he wouldn’t stress over it. Especially if it meant he could live with fiance Bokuto Koutarou. He was looking forward to living with Bokuto who was currently sitting on the floor and unpacking Akaashi’s clothes. 

“You can leave the clothes for last.” Akaashi set another box on the floor labeled ‘clothes.’ 

“But it’s the easiest to unpack.” Bokuto frowned. “And you’ll need clothes, you know.” 

Akaashi kneeled behind Bokuto and wrapped his arms around his fiance’s neck. “I know. I could use yours, too.” He kissed Bokuto’s cheek and gave him a quick squeeze. 

“That too.” Bokuto chuckled. He placed his hand over Akaashi’s left hand, rubbing his thumb over the silver band. “I’m happy you said yes to moving in.”

“I did spend more time here than my own place.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto kissed the band. “I’m happy you asked.”

They stayed in that position for a while, Bokuto rubbing and kissing Akaashi’s hands. 

“We should finish unpacking.” Bokuto mumbled, lips pressed against Akaashi's hand. 

“But I’m comfortable.”

“Pretty sure your foot’s asleep.”

Akaashi pulled an annoyed face. His foot was very much asleep but he didn’t want to move. It felt nice being pressed so close to Bokuto, it was his favorite thing. 

“We can cuddle after we finish unpacking at least five boxes.” Bokuto tapped Akaashi’s arm, signaling him to get up. 

“Promise?” 

“Pink promise.” 

They interlocked their pinkies.

“Okay, let’s go.” 

It sometimes baffled Akaashi how organized Bokuto could be. He noticed Bokuto had a method when unpacking: organize boxes by place and start off with the smaller boxes. If it were for Akaashi he would have boxes that belonged in the kitchen in the room and would start with whichever box was in front of him. He was definitely unorganized sometimes. 

They ended up unpacking more than five boxes to which Akaashi complained. He knew they should unpack everything as soon as possible but he was tired and wanted Bokuto Cuddles. 

“But we’re making good progress, Keiji! Just a few more!”

Akaashi groaned in annoyance because Bokuto was right. They had around ten boxes left to unpack, most of them were Akaashi’s books which would stay in boxes until the bookshelf they ordered would arrive. So technically speaking it was less than ten boxes.

“But you said five. We even pinky promised.” 

Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi’s pout. “Okay, fine. You win.” He kissed Akaashi, a quick peck on the lips but it was enough to make both of them smile.

Akaashi was feeling fuzzy on the inside. Moving in with Bokuto meant one step closer to their goal. One step closer to them becoming a little family. (Even though inside Akaashi already thought of them as a family.) 

“Wanna have sushi for dinner?”

Bokuto’s question snapped Akaashi out of his daze. He nodded and watched Bokuto stand up from the floor, walk towards him and kiss Akaashi’s forehead lovingly. Akaashi felt his face heat up for no reason. Bokuto had been doing that since they started dating years ago and it still made him feel like it was the first time. Bokuto grinned at him before leaving the room to order their meal.

This was something Akaashi could get used to.


End file.
